PF SW DT 24. Spieleabend- Imps und andere Geschöpfe
Ausschnitt der Aufzeichnungen von Rizzo Bikara Eintrag 24 Seit dem letzten Warpstone den ich gegessen habe, muss ich zugeben die anderen haben Recht. Diese Steine verändern mich oder ist es doch einfach nur diese Gruppe und alles was wir erleben? Aibo hat mich wieder an den Auftrag unseres Meisters erinnert, schlimm genug das ich ihn vergessen konnte und nicht immer danach handel. Ich sollte dem Meister einen Brief schicken und nach seiner Führung in dieser Angelegenheit suchen. Vermutlich wird er mir aber nur wieder ein absurd hartes Training auflegen, wie in der Vergangeheit.... wir erreichten eine offene Steppe und gingen Richtung Osten. Es ist ein toter Ort, nichts zum verstecken, selbst für mich nicht, der Boden ist ungewöhnlich kalt und hart. Globinger erwähnte Schieferplatten die als Grundlage hier diene. Die einzigen Wesen die hier wohl leben sind Werwölfe, Lakune und Harpien. Letzteres habe Ich noch nie gesehen, ob man sie essen kann? Wir schlagen unser Lager auf und machen eine Rast, endlich etwas Schlaf. In einiger Entfernung entdecken wir einen merkwürdigen Aufbruch in diesen Schiefernplatten. Nach genauerem betrachten finden wir einen Eingang, dieser wird von einem großen Raben bewacht, er hat nur eine einzelne Weise Feder, der Rest ist schwarz. Aibo erzählt mir, dass es sich bei dem Raben um einen Vertrauten handelnt, ähnlich wie er mein Vertrauter ist, ich finde Partner passt besser. Globinger unterhält sich mit dem Raben und Aibos Aussage wird bestätigt. Der Rabe hat seinen Partner allerdings verloren und bittet uns, die Seele seines Partners aus der Gruft zu retten, dann könnte er sie begleiten. Überall riecht es nach Tod und Pflanze, anscheinend sind die Wölfe zu schlau um den Ort zu betreten. Wir betreten die Höhle. Im ersten Raum passiert erstmal nichts, es ist ein schöner Stein in der Ecke zu sehen, aber irgendwie scheint es zu auffällig und selbst ich möchte ihn nicht aufheben. Kurz nachdem wir eine weitere Treppe runter gehen, bemerkt Treadre vor sich einen Imp der aus dem Wasser aufsteigt, zeitgleich erhoben sich Zombies aus dem Boden in dem Raum hinter uns. Wir bekämpfen die Zombies, der Imp taucht wieder ab und verschwindet. Aber erst nachdem noch sehr primitive meiner Art aus dem nächsten Raum auf uns zu stürmten, sie interessierten sich nur für uns und den Imp haben sie ignoriert. Auch der Stein am Anfang ist verschwunden, ich prüfe ob mein letzter Warpstone noch da ist, der Imp bemerkt meinen Stein und will ihn für sich. Schnell schlucke ich den Stein, damit der Imp ihn nicht mehr bekommen kann. Meine Nase ist nun um einiges sensibler geworden, ich kann sogar Magie riechen. Einer mehr wird schon keinen so großen Unterschied mehr machen. Wir gehen geschlossen weiter und im nächsten Raum finden wir eine Statue einer elfischen Kriegerin mit einem runenverziertem Schild. Klaxx ordnet das Wappen dem Elfenhaus Immergrün zu, diese haben eine gute Verbindung zu den Fey, was den Imp von vorher erklären würde. Aus der Geschichte des Hauses geht hervor, dass sie eines der Gründungshäuser wären und den Weltenbaum, im Krieg mit den Zwergen, beschützten. Es wurden auch Warpstones zur Vernichtung dieses Baumes genutzt, vielleicht befindet sich noch einer hier? Mit all diesen Informationen sucht Darosh nach dem Fey von vorher indem er seinen Kopf in das Wasser taucht, er erkennt nichts. Um in den nächsten Raum zu gelangen müssen wir eine magische Barriere durchqueren, die die Ratten vorher passiert haben. Jeder dritte wird nur von dem Effekt betroffen, er macht Feendrachen für das Auge unsichtbar. Wir passieren alle den Bereich. Im folgenden Raum geht eine heilige Energie von den Statuen aus, unter anderem von einer weiblichen elfischen Druiden Statue. In den Leichen haben sich Pilze niedergelassen, es handelt sich um Hornpilzsprösslinge, leider konnte ich keine einsammeln. Der Gang zum nächsten Raum ist von einer pilzfalle an der Decke geschützt, faulgas. Da mir das nicht viel ausmacht habe die Falle komplett aausgelöst und der Rest der Gruppe konnte ohne Probleme folgen. Wir erreichten eine Tür, die durch Naturmagie versiegelt wurde. Die Tür würde uns ins Heiligtum führen um die Worgenweiden wieder fruchtbar zu machen. Grim zerschlägt die Ranken an der Tür, wodurch er etwas auf der anderen Seite geweckt hat. Klaxx holt sich einen Schild einer Statue und versucht sich als guten Elfen auszugeben um die Tür zu öffnen. Leider schafft er es so nicht und wir benötigen etwas länger um die Tür zu öffnen. Nach einiger Zeit geht die Tür auf und riesiges Wesen greift uns an, eine Art Höhlenfledermaus, aber gigantisch groß. Während wir mit dem Geschöpf kämpfen, taucht die Fey auch auf und unterstützt. am Ende bezwingen wir das Flattervieh, aber erst wurde ich noch gefressen, irgendwie passiert das öfter...